Seduction of the Snake God
by belladonnacordial
Summary: After the final battle, Harry becomes a player in a deadly game between former Death Eaters and also the spoils. SLASH SSHP Warnings for sex, bondage, violence, poetry and a happy ending for all, of sorts.
1. Snake Hunting

Seduction of the Snake God

_The world of men is dreaming, it has gone mad in its sleep, and a snake is strangling it, but it can't wake up- __DH Lawrence_

Part One

Snake Hunting

After the final battle there were official reports that read like half rumour and half wishful thinking. Strangely, no one questioned those reports. After the Ministry released those reports only days after the battle wizarding media and the public consumed the candy-coated official version like an endless supply of Honeyduke's finest. No one cared about what really happened. Most everyone who was at the battle was wounded past paying attention to what was going on toward the end, or was already dead, or was now missing and presumed dead. What Harry knew of that final battle had little to do with the official reports. The reports had documented the outcome correctly- Voldemort was dead. 

Voldemort was dead and not only merely nearly dead this time but really, most sincerely dead. Lucius Malfoy no longer wore a mark on his arm proving to some that the Dark Lord was no more and proving to others via Malfoy's lawyers that Lucius had been working for the side of the Light all along. Imperius was blamed for anything that couldn't be explained any other way except with the truth. Perhaps Lucius Malfoy's money spoke more eloquently of his innocence than his armies of lawyers and their elegant arguments ever could. In the end, Lucius beat all charges against him. The press loved him. Reporters and photographers could not help but notice that he was charming, well dressed, and unnaturally photogenic. Gilderoy who? It was as if the wizarding world was suddenly bewitched by this new white knight so embodying the Light. No one seemed to care what Malfoy had done or how very much he had enjoyed doing it. Voldemort was dead. Perhaps in the end that was the only thing that mattered to the general wizarding populace.

It wasn't the only thing that mattered to Harry Potter. Unlike the official report, Harry knew that he hadn't killed Voldemort. Too bad no one at the Ministry bothered asking him or even believed him when he, freshly released from St. Mungos, went there to tell them. He had injured Tom as badly if not worse than Tom had injured him. They had quite nearly killed each other. The final blow, the curse that had lifted Tom off the mortal coil, saving Harry from becoming a murderer or dead at nineteen had been dealt by the sneakiest bastard ever to stir a cauldron. Harry knew that despite prophecy, despite expectation, despite the contrary accounting of history as set down by the Ministry of Magic, its officials, and their official reports, Severus Snape ended the reign of terror better known as Voldemort and was then enveloped in a backlash or flash of some kind that either consumed him completely or removed him from the battlefield never to be heard from since.

Though no one asked him, Harry felt compelled to tell everyone the truth of Severus Snape's heroics. He told Kingsley Shacklebolt who laughed and said, "that figures." He told Hermione who asked if Harry was sure about what happened then proceded to list all the reasons he probably wasn't sure. He told all the strangers seeking his autograph. He told Rita Skeeter who was responsible for much of the favorable press surrounding Lucius Malfoy. Skeeter said her career wasn't worth fabricating Dark propaganda. He told Luna Lovegood whose father loved the story. No one read it; or if they did, had no reason to believe it. Even Harry's genuine photo accompanying the article looked oddly faked.

Snape left everything he owned, which surprisingly was quite a bit, to Harry for no good reason that Harry could fathom. Harry figured it was Snape's twisted idea of a joke. He took Snape's personal property from Hogwarts and placed it all in storage. He hired a caretaker for the house that had no house-elf. Two more did come with House-elves who curiously had not left those houses though the final Snape binding them to those properties was purportedly dead. With a percentage of Snape's galleons, he made some investments which mirrored his own that would accumulate interest which more than covered the caretaker's salary. What Harry did not do was to treat any of the Snape inheritance as his. He felt strongly that Severus Snape was out there somewhere. Harry wanted to be able to return his possessions whether or not Snape wanted them.

Part of it, he knew, was wishful thinking. Harry had lost too many. His heart wanted all those gone missing to be found somewhere eventually. Until then he wanted to imagine Hagrid parking his faithful dragon mount outside of some saloon somewhere and stopping in for a cold one. He wanted to believe that Ron was starting up a Quidditch team as a surprise to everyone using a glamour to hide his red hair and freckles. He fancied to think Minerva was surfing the South Pacific while Albus looked on while dancing the hula. He doubted any of them would turn up. He knew for a fact that Severus Snape wouldn't. Snape wouldn't just turn up, not for all of the wizarding world to find. Snape, unlike all the rest of the missing, had too many good reasons to want to disappear. Harry had evidence of a sort that unlike all the rest Snape actually was alive and well and avoiding Harry, like any good spy avoids celebrity.

In the beginning, after the end, when Harry was still hospitalized he had dreams about Snape, and not just sexual dreams, though he had plenty of those too. Mainly, he had dreams about Severus, on the move, travelling the shadows, Severus in hiding, eating while reading a map, Severus making potions in a dark room, Severus speaking in languages that Harry did not understand. Having nothing better to do while confined to a bed waiting for his body and his magic to repair Harry tried sending messages to Severus, news and jokes, at first, then words of thank you, words of encouragement. "I miss you. I-um-" That was when Harry felt their connection, that he only half believed in up to that point, surgically sever. That was when the dreams stopped too, except for the sexual fantasies which Harry knew were the product of his own filthy mind.

So that's how it's going to be! Harry really hadn't expected much different, or wouldn't have, if he had thought about it beforehand.

When he recovered and became thoroughly frustrated with the Ministry, Harry made some arrangements and decided to find Severus Snape. He didn't know why exactly. Part of him said, why not leave the man alone? Because Snape was always alone! another part of him answered. Severus could be alone even if Harry were there with him, Harry decided.

Mainly, finding Snape was something to do- a quest. It wasn't as if he had to rush off and find a job or starve, or had a family to look after. He didn't have a purpose now with Voldemort dead. He didn't even have a reason to get out of bed in the mornings except to use the loo. Harry came to the conclusion that he needed a quest. "A proper quest can keep a Gryffindor close enough to his own personal extinction, to limit the danger that he poses to others," Severus once told Neville Longbottom before sending him off to forage for much needed potions ingredients during the war. That quest was successful.

Harry told Hermione about his quest. She had come through the war mostly unscathed, thanks to her books, thanks perhaps to Draco Malfoy who had pushed her down a flight of stairs just before the final battle, causing many of her bones to shatter needing to be removed and regrown. Draco hadn't done it as a favor. There really is no end to irony.

Hermione thought his searching for Snape was a dreadful idea. He did not wait for her whole explanation why. He didn't even try to talk her around to seeing his point of view. What would be the point? What was his point? He didn't really have one. Instead, Harry just apparated away while she was still arguing with him, fishing a large book out from under a large pile of them. When books were readily available, everything Hermione said had footnotes.

When all he thought he would need and all decided to take was shrunk and packed into a backpack, Harry started with a Compass Spell. He headed east. First he apparated to southern Spain. Severus had a house there which now legally belonged to Harry. Getting past Snape's wards, which started miles before he could even see a house, was a real bugger. Harry thought the house was beautiful in a rather run-down, isolated, dreary, forbidding, Snape-like sort of way. It was only six small main rooms, with a bath, an attic housing a library, and a basement which held a small potions lab. He did not recognize any of it from his dreams. It came complete with an ancient house-elf named Dolce whose English was excellent especially by house-elf standards. Dolce told him that she had not seen Snape nor anyone for that matter for more than ten years. He believed her because she willingly confirmed his theory that Snape was still alive.

"Can you take me to him?"

"Why? Why would Dolce have to take you if he wanted to see you?"

Well, it's hard to get around logic like that. Harry stayed a night. He asked the house-elf to tell Snape, if she saw him, that Harry was looking for him. He performed another compass spell and headed east again. This time, Harry settled for a visit to Bill in Cairo. Bill and Charlie were the last of the Weasley Dynasty. Both of them had been good enough not to blame Harry for that.

Bill, after the initial shock wore off, settled into acting as a wonderful host. He gave Harry the grand tour of the small but vibrant wizarding community in Cairo, introduced him to some of his friends, dragged him to a Muggle hot-spot, and took him to a couple of archaelogical sites, never once demanding to know what the fuck Harry was doing there in Cairo, and never bringing up the war which in and of itself was a feat.

Four days into the visit he and Harry were having a simple dinner in Bill's flat when Harry decided to come clean. He told Bill all about his search for Snape leaving out his reasons for it because Harry still wasn't very clear on those, besides wanting to give back an inheritance which just sounded mad. He did list the reasons he thought Snape might be alive. After, Harry realized that none of it sounded remotely sane, even to Harry. Strangely enough Bill did not seem put off.

"Now that you mention him, Harry, about a month back I could have sworn I saw the blighter!"

"Snape? Where?"

"The Wizarding Bazaar. It was only for a second. I felt like someone was watching me. You know that feeling you always have to ignore? I turned around and through the crowd, stared right at him, or someone who looked enough like Snape to give any first year at Hogwarts the shakes. Then just like that, he was gone. You saw what that bazaar is like though. It wouldn't take a ghost or a live spy to disappear without a trace in that sea of activity."

"A month ago? He might still be here!"

"He could be anywhere. Compass spells cast by a single wizard aren't terribly reliable, Harry."

"I know. Since I've been here, though, every compass spell I cast points in a different direction. Might indicate he's here, don't you think?"

"We can triangulate. Get three maps and another wizard to help and cast simultaneously from different parts of the city. Charm the maps to record the results. That'll give you a good idea if he is here and where to look. Even if he's here, I don't think you will find him unless he wants to be found."

"What would Snape be doing here?"

"What's anyone doing in Cairo? Well except for you. We know what you're doing here. How long have you had this thing for Snape?"

"I don't know. I don't know what this 'thing' is, Bill."

"You certain about that?"

"Maybe I do love him in a way. I owe him my life. I wouldn't have lived to see the final battle never mind survived it, if it weren't for him."

"Well, Snape- He is an interesting man."

"He killed Voldemort, not me."

"Literally?"

"Oh yeah, he killed him. But it's not like we've ever been nice to each other. We've never had a civil conversation, never mind shagging, or kissing, or anything."

"Would you shag him?"

"Gods, yes!"

"Your 'thing' is at least lust then, a fine basis for the start of any relationship, in my opinion."

"Could we triangulate, with the maps?"

"Sure! I'll get Melvin, good friend of mine. He's American. Works for the Cairo Wizarding Museum. Great with finding people- well mummies at least."

"I'm going out for a while. I need some time to myself."

"Fair enough. I know you can take care of yourself, Harry, but be safe, ey?

...All comments are welcome and deeply appreciated.


	2. Snake Pit

Seduction of the Snake God

_Time strips our illusions of their hue, and one by one in turn, some grand mistake,  
casts off its bright skin yearly like a snake- John Byrom _

Part Two

Snake Pit

Harry dodged Muggle pedestrians down Ramses Street while watching the sun set. He ducked into an alley and apparated to another alley across from the auto strata near the monument that marks the Entrance to the City of the Dead. He carefully crossed, stepped behind a permanent Disillusionment field, and then ran directly into the solid stone monument, into that part of Cairo, that like Station Nine and Three Quarters, does not seem to exist for Muggles.

Harry headed to the corner past Omar's Wand Repair to the Square of the Lotus where the Wizarding Bazaar is located. Witches and wizards swarmed everywhere selling and buying everything from spicy smelling food and miniature camels to flying carpets and spelled-to-fit dragon hide boots. He passed carts full of unguents, perfumes, oils, potions, and potion ingredients. He could not identify half of the wares. He could understand why Snape might come here.

A witch who looked like she could have modelled for the bust of Nefertiti sat on a carpet on the ground with her offerings spread before her. It was all jewelry. Harry saw something that immediately caught his eye.

It was a medallion in the image of a snake wrapped around the sun. The sun was gold. The snake and the chain were fashioned from some silver metal, white gold perhaps. He performed a spell to reveal its magical properties. The medalion was not a Dark artifact. There were eleven Light magic protection spells on the object including those against fire, poison, curses, hexes, jinxes, as well as a general shielding spell. Harry did not recognize the other five protections. The necklace also contained three charms, one which animated the snake to make circuits around the sun, one making the chain unbreakable, and one so that it could be removed only by the owner.

Harry decided that the piece was not an antiquity. It was rather recently wizard-made. He liked it. Much to the seller's amusement, Harry passed on her offer to haggle over the price. He paid what she was asking. She told him, perhaps as a bonus for the money she was not expecting, who in Cairo to see if he wanted additional charms placed on it. With his wand, he cued the catch to his magic and fastened it around his neck, knowing that he had bought the necklace as a gift for Snape.

Harry stood against a wall for a while watching the crowd. He hoped against chance to catch a swirl of black, a glint of pale skin, a glimmer of greasy hair. It was night now. The wizard lights had been lit for more than an hour. The air had grown cooler. The crowd had thinned out a bit. Harry was feeling the day catch up to him. He yawned, stretched, and pushed away from the wall intending to take a couple of steps before apparating to the alley near Bill's place. The last thing he heard was a very familiar voice saying, "Stupefy!"

When Harry woke he was in a mostly bare, mostly dark, windowless room on a dark velvet day bed beside a small table with Severus Snape standing over him. His wand was pointed directly at Harry's face. The man was dressed entirely in black with not even the usual hint of white to break it up. Harry smiled. Snape lowered the wand just a bit to Harry's throat.

"Hello!"

"What do you want?"

"Good to see you, too! I'm glad you're alive."

"I am most surprised -you- still are. Despite the fall of the Dark Lord there is no excuse for you to be so oblivious to your surroundings that you would allow a Death Eater within four feet of you- a Death Eater, I might add, who managed to stupefy you without your ever sensing him. I should have let you wake up manacled to a wall just to teach you a lesson."

"You look good in all black."

"I have been following you for days, Mr. Potter. I would assume that either your training or your scholarship was lacking. Since I trained you myself and since you have always been a hopeless student, I am regretting the time I wasted on you."

"You're not a Death Eater."

"I am the very model of a Death Eater, Mr. Potter. Since I intend to outlive Lucius Malfoy, I am to become -the- Death Eater or at least the only one breathing."

"Well, good luck with that then. How are you?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because you Stupefied me and brought me here? Where are we by the way?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I'd be more interested to know how you got every owl in Britain, including mine, to pretend that you're dead."

Snape said nothing so Harry continued, "Look, I don't care really. I only wanted to see you. I want to thank you. Which reminds me, here." Harry undid the necklace, stood, and held it out to put it on Snape who only scowled at him. Eventually he held it in one hand for Severus to take.

"Do you have any idea what this is?"

"A necklace?"

"Idiot boy. Do up the catch."

Harry did.

"Slide it onto my wand."

Harry did. Snape backed up keeping his eyes on Harry. He tilted his wand at a downward angle dumping the necklace onto the table. "I shall examine it thoroughly later."

"You're welcome! I'm so glad you like it. I want to give you back your money and your things too."

"Legally, what I once owned as Severus Snape now belongs to you. Do not imagine that included all of my personal assets. Slytherins never put all their eggs in a basket nor do they leave the future to plan for itself."

"It doesn't matter. You are not dead. I don't own any of it. Since it's yours, I want to return it to you."

"If owning a few of my possessions is so beneath you, give them away to charity. Was there any other reason for this intrusion?"

"If you want to play dead to the rest of the wizarding world fine by me. I'll keep your secrets. I'll also keep your possessions just in case you ever have need of them. I'd like it if we could keep in touch because I've missed you. You've been a constant in my life since I was eleven. I don't have many constants left. Look, I know we don't always get along, Severus, but-"

"-We have never enjoyed each other's company, Mr. Potter. If you take familiarity with my name again I will toss you through that wall."

"I know you won't. You worked far too hard to keep me in one piece all these years to go throwing me through walls now. Besides, that's quite a nice wall. I'd like it if you'd call me Harry. I'll be happy to call you sir, or Professor, or what ever you would prefer."

"I would prefer it if you had no need to refer to me at all. Kindly state your real purpose for being here, so that you may sooner alleviate yourself of that necessity by leaving."

"Sir, until now all we've had are reasons not to get along. We were dangerous to one another. I was especially dangerous to your cover. We had to hate each other at school, and during the war, so it would look like we were on different sides. Now, we can though. Get along, I mean. I respect you- as a wizard, as a teacher, and as a person. I admire you, sir. You are incredibly brave, intelligent, witty-"

"Sing it Mr. Potter, and it is a love song. On second thought don't sing. As I recall, you have no talent for it. I will ask you again, what -exactly- do you want of me?"

"That I'd like to get to know you, sir. I'd like it if we could be friends."

"Friends?"

Snape asked the question like another wizard might ask, 'Plague rats?'

"Yes sir."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because you, and I quote, hate me and always have, Potter. Because you hold me responsible for your criminally insane godfather's death. Because I had to put up with you against my will for nearly nine years and now do not. That is three. How many reasons would you like?"

"I don't hate you, sir. I don't hold you responsible for what happened to Sirius. That wasn't your fault. It was my fault. I blamed you unfairly, because I couldn't bear the responsibility- all the guilt, on top of the grief. Dumbledore knew that and tried to get me to blame him. He may have been to blame for a lot of things, but not for that. Sirius was what he was. I was what I was. Both of us were fools, possibly insane too. But he died because he cared about me, trying to save me from my foolishness. I should have trusted you with the information and trusted you to do something about it if what I thought was true. I didn't murder him but was responsible for his death. Am responsible. I am responsible for his death. I'm responsible for a lot of deaths. Not Voldemort's, though! That was all your doing! I told everyone, too. No one seemed interested in my version of the story even though I was the only one left who could tell it. I turned down the Order of Merlin. I told them to award it to you posthumously, then never heard anymore about it. I guess you didn't get it yet, sir, or it would be part of your estate."

"Why did you come to Cairo?"

"Because I was looking for you and figured I might as well drop in on Bill. I did Compass Spells. I went to Spain first. Spent a night at your house there. Did Dolce tell you that I was looking for you?"

"In a manner of speaking. Why Potter? Why were you looking for me?"

"I told you, because I want to get to know you. I think we could be friends. Maybe we can be more than that. I haven't thought about anyone as much as I've thought about you since the end of the war."

"More than friends? Potter, what does your pea-sized brain -think- you are playing at?"

"I'm sincere, sir."

"You may as well tell me. What ever you want from me, I might be willing to give, if in exchange, you will do me the courtesy of never contacting me again. Just do not expect me to believe that you so rich in youth, looks, wealth and fame, have journeyed all the way to Cairo for a one-off with a despised, greasy, Death Eating, ex-Potions Professor."

"Sir, I shouldn't have said that. I never should have brought it up. What I really want is to spend time with you. I can make myself useful. I can cook. I can clean. I could help you with potions! Well, you probably wouldn't want that. I can scrub cauldrons! I've had loads of experience doing that over the years."

"Mr. Potter, even your story about leaving Britain because you could not find a shag there, was more convincing than this one about your travelling to Cairo to become a House-elf."

"I just want to spend time with you. I was trying to illustrate that I'll do what you want in order to have that."

"How am I to believe that you can find nothing better to do with your time than to spend it with me?"

"I missed this! I missed you making everything a million times more difficult than even the most pessimistic person would dream possible."

"You have not answered my question."

"No I haven't. You won't believe me, sir, what ever I say. Do you have any Veritaserum? I'll take it."

Snape said nothing for a moment regarding Harry warily. "Do not move from that spot, Potter. I mean it. I will know if you do. If you test me I shall throw you out."

"Through which wall, sir?"

"Your choice."

...All comments and criticisms are manna to a hungry soul.


	3. Snake Charming

Seduction of the Snake God

_Kill the snake of doubt in your soul...and mountains will move out of your way-  
Kate Seredy_

Part Three

Snake Charming

Harry didn't move. Severus walked out of the room and returned within the minute. He handed Harry a wine glass.

"Drink."

Harry tossed it back like a shot.

"Mmm. What was that?"

"Pomegranate juice."

"That's good."

"How could you possibly tell?"

"Well, I've never had pomegranate juice before, so I don't know what it's supposed to taste like. I couldn't taste the Veritaserum though. I was-"

"Mr. Potter, why are you here?"

"I have so much to ask you and to tell you. I missed you more than I ever thought I would. I never expected you to leave straight from the battlefield, especially since I was injured! I figured you would have at least taken me with you."

"What do you want from me?"

"Whatever you are willing to give. I'd like for us to be together, to be a family, to make a life together. If you don't like men I can live without sex. I've managed so far. I still want to be your friend even if you don't fancy me. I don't have anyone else that I care about the way I care about you. Hermione? I love her- but Gods, she drives me batty! Anyway, I'm not really attracted to witches. I think about you all the time. You wouldn't believe some of the dreams that I've had about you. I've always thought you were sexy. That's why I could never concentrate in Potions, I think. It's hard to care about how much newt's eye to add when all you can think about is what your professor might look like naked and-"

"-What did you learn about me after the war?"

"Well, I found out that I was your chosen heir. You could have knocked me over with a feather. I couldn't believe how much stuff you had too. I didn't think they paid teachers that well. I suppose being a Death Eater would have benefits. Maybe you inherited it all. Anyway, it's none of my business. I was pretty sure that you weren't dead. Well, I wasn't anywhere close to a hundred per cent on that at first. I was having dreams similar to the dreams I had about Voldemort but was seeing you, travelling, making potions, speaking foreign languages. Then I started to worry that I was just fooling myself pretending that you were alive and that we had some kind of mental link. Then when I started trying to talk to you, you shut it down. I felt it, felt you doing it! That was when I was pretty sure I wasn't imagining that the link had existed, especially since I was off the pain-killing potions by that time. That's pretty much it until I found you today. Well, you found me, I suppose. I thought about trying to investigate your personal papers, and such. Might have done, if I'd tried for several months and couldn't find you. I didn't want to do that, though. I'd invaded your privacy once with the pensieve. I didn't want to do that too you again. I guess in a way, I'm doing it right now just by being here. That was never my intention. I just needed to see you to know you are all right. I'd like to keep seeing you. But if you really can't stand the sight of me and don't want to write, I'll leave you alone after tonight. I will miss you, though."

"What do you think caused the mental connection?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was some curse that hit both of us in battle. Maybe it was something that Dumbledore did. If it was I'm sure he meant well. I don't think he'd try to drive us both mad on purpose. Maybe it has something to do with my scar, and you killing Voldemort. The Dark Marks disappeared. At least Lucius Malfoy's did. As you can see my scar didn't budge."

"Would you like to harm me?"

"No. I'd hate it."

"Would you like to own me, Mr. Potter?"

"Own you? Like a slave? Of course not."

"Do you want to use me against my will?"

"No. Like rape? I'd never do that to anyone."

"What -are- your intentions toward me?"

"They're entirely honorable. I'll marry you if you want. If you're not interested in me, it doesn't matter. I'll still do anything I can for you."

"Do you regret taking Veritaserum?"

"I don't know. It's horribly embarrassing just sitting here unable to keep from spouting out these things. I do want you to trust me. I know you can't trust me any other way. I want you to know that I'm not out to rape you or enslave you or hurt you in any way."

"Are you a bottom or a top?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure I'd have a preference. I'd like to try both. I'd like to try everything. Not women, though."

"What is the extent of your sexual experience?"

"Wanking myself raw, kissing, if that even counts at all. Sirius bought me an hour with a prostitute once. I quite liked her. She was nice about it. She didn't mind that I only wanted to talk. I never told him that I'm gay. He never asked me. I felt bad about it later. That Sirius had spent the money, and all. I paid him back a bit at a time by putting money in his purse. He wasn't good with his money. He never knew how much he had. I just didn't want to do it. I don't think that it would have mattered if he'd paid for a male prostitute, either. I didn't want to give my virginity to a complete stranger who only wanted me for money anyway."

"What did you talk about with her?"

"Being gay, blow jobs, Gilderoy Lockhart. Well mostly, she talked about him. She'd had a kind of a crush on him for years. Let's see. Our families, her ex-husband. That was pretty much it, I think. Lockhart and her ex-husband took up most of the hour."

"Tell me about your Muggles."

"They starved me for punishment. I'm sure you can imagine how often -I- got punished. They never fed me proper meals, in the first place. I think that's why I'm so short now. The nurse at my Muggle school thought I had scurvy once. She was afraid my teeth were going to drop out. She gave me a big bottle of vitamin C, 1000 milligrams each tablet. You really don't need that much so I broke them all up. That bottle lasted me for years. When I was little they locked me up in the dark a lot. I used to be terrified of the dark but got used to it. Even when I was locked in for punishment they'd let me out to use the loo, once a day at least. Well, sometimes they'd forget or just not do it. They're terrified of magic. They told me my parents were drunks who died in a auto crash. For them being magical was the worst thing anyone could be. My room was the closet under the stairs until I got my Hogwarts letter. The next year, they gave me a proper bedroom. They used to lock me up a lot in that too of course. It wasn't bad for me since I was used to it. It was really hard on Hedwig. That was the part that bothered me most. It wasn't right for them to make her suffer just because they hated me so much. That's about it, really."

"Was there other physical abuse, besides starvation, confinement in a dark cramped place, and denying you access to proper facilities?"

"Not a lot from my aunt and uncle. Sometimes she'd throw things at me- knives, mostly, but she had lousy aim. Boiling water was the worst. He punched me up a couple of times. Mostly, though they didn't like to touch me and avoided it when possible. Like magic was contagious or something. Dudley, my cousin, didn't seem to mind- hitting me, I mean. He and his friends beat me every chance they got until Hogwarts. Mostly Dudley, my cousin, was too frightened after that. Sometimes he would forget."

"Did you steal potions ingredients from me?"

"I didn't."

"Who did?"

"Hermione and Dobby. But they did it to help me."

"Dobby?"

"House-elf."

"On your orders?"

"No, but he did it to help me."

"A house-elf stole from me but not on your orders?"

"Well, I asked him for gillyweed. I didn't know where he was going to get it. He always meant well but nearly got me killed half a dozen times."

"Did you talk to anyone about what you saw in my pensieve?"

"Yes. Remus and Sirius. They already knew, anyway. I wanted them to know that I knew. I wanted them to explain to me how they could do something like that to you."

"What did they tell you?"

"Basically, that they were sixteen. I was sixteen. I could see how wrong it was. A first year should know better."

"What is the worst thing you ever did to Draco Malfoy?"

"I guess the worst thing was not shaking hands when he was trying to be my friend at the beginning of first year. That's the thing that I regret the most. I don't think that we could have been friends. I do regret not trying. I always wondered if things would have gone differently if I had."

"Why did you not want his friendship?"

"Mostly because he was so nasty to Ron, insinuating that there was something wrong with being a Weasley, just because they weren't wealthy like Malfoy's family."

"Why did you talk the Sorting Hat out of placing you in Slytherin?"

"I listened to silly House prejudice, sir. I'd heard that all Dark wizards were Slytherins. I didn't want to turn out that way. Sometimes I used to regret that choice too. Especially when the Gryffindors were suspicious of me or driving me round the bend with concern and pity. Your lot probably would have strangled me in my sleep, though. Anyway, even if I had been a Slytherin you wouldn't have been able to treat me any better. If I'd thought that my Head of House hated me I probably would have been even more confused and depressed."

"Had you been in my House I could have treated you much better, Mr. Potter. I would have convinced Voldemort that I was grooming you to join him. I believe you would have made quite an interesting Slytherin. Tell me a lie."

"If I told you I wasn't enjoying myself that would be a lie, sir."

"Tell me you desire to sleep with Miss Granger."

"I don't."

"Has the Veritaserum worn off?"

"Yes sir, just after you asked me why I didn't want to be in Slytherin House."

"I can tell time, Mr. Potter. Why did you not inform me when the Veritaserum ran its course?"

"I was hoping to impress you with my sneakiness, sir."

"Not a bad attempt for a Gryffindor."

"I'll certainly take that as a compliment. The Weasley twins were Gryffindors."

"Fred Weasley who was sorted first threatened the hat with a dungbomb, thank Merlin."

"How did you know?"

"I asked them during a detention."

"If you'd like to ask me the Slytherin question again, sir, I'll take more Veritaserum."

"No need. How is your headache?"

"It's nothing. Did you really think that I might rape you?"

"I did not say rape, Mr. Potter. You said rape."

"You said use. What did you mean?"

"I meant use, in any way, shape, or form. Did you assume that I meant rape because your primary interest in me is sexual?"

"It's not my primary interest. I am interested in you sexually. I'd be happy with this, though. This is my primary interest, just talking, spending time together, getting the chance to know you. If we could do just this occasionally, with Veritaserum, if I could send you owls- You could pick a name, get your mail somewhere else. Hedwig would be the only one to know. I don't think anyone else is looking for you, anyway, sir. As you say, Malfoy is the only Death Eater left. You'd kill him in a fair fight. Fair? Any fight at all, really."

"I merely asked the question as it related to your intentions in coming here."

"Why are you so suspicious of me, sir?"

"Sexuality baits many a trap, Mr. Potter. It is wiser to err on the side of caution."

"Why did you think that I came here?"

"I still have no earthly idea -why- you are here."

"Of course you do! I submitted to Veritaserum!"

"Why me, Potter?"

"Would you like me to take more, sir? I don't mind."

"No. Just answer the question."

"I don't really know why. I know all the things that I see in you. I know when I first noticed how attractive I find you. I don't know why you. Do you think it matters?"

"Perhaps. Why did you gift me that necklace?"

"Well, I gave it to you because I bought it for you. I was hoping to find you at the Wizarding Bazaar. It made me think of you, the snake wrapped around the Light. It's got eleven protections, fire, poison, general shield, jinxes, hexes, curses, and well, the rest; I'm not sure what they are. There are three charms. One animates the snake. I was going to try talking to it; but you stupified me before I had the chance. There's an unbreakable charm on the chain. Plus if you cue your magic to the clasp, you'll be the only one who can remove it."

"Potter! Never wear a magical item until you are familiar with every single aspect of it!"

"It's not a Dark artifact, sir."

"What does -that- have to do with what I am telling you? Have we taught you nothing? Do you think Light spells can cause no harm? Can not blind? Can not paralyze? Can not kill?"

"No sir, but these are all protections!"

"One might say that your Muggles relatives protected you from proper nutrition. Would I need to protect you from breathing for an hour or two, or do you see my point, now?"

"I do see your point, sir."

"Moronic, reckless, ignorant, foolhardy Gryffindor!

"Guilty as charged."

"I suppose I should test the necklace now in case you currently require some sort of treatment."

"I won't move, sir!"

"Do not mock me, Potter. I was in a foul mood long before you were born."

"Yes sir."


	4. Snake Bite

Seduction of the Snake God

_Lovers eminent in love ever diversities combine;  
the vocal chords of the cushat-dove, the snake's articulated spine.  
Such elective elements educate the eye and lip  
with one's refreshing innocence, the other's claim to scholarship.  
The serpent's knowledge of the world learn, and the dove's more naïve charm;  
whether your ringlets should be curled, and why he likes his claret warm -Elinor Wylie_

Part Four

Snake Bite

Snape cast a total of fifteen spells on the necklace. The ones that Harry recognized were all detection spells. Finally Snape just stared at the necklace for five minutes or so as if he expected it to crawl away under its own power. Then he cued the clasp to his magic and fastened it around his neck.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"See? I told you. Nothing dangerous."

Severus closed the space between them as if it had not existed. He grabbed two hands full of Harry's collar.

"Listen very carefully, Mr. Potter," Snape spoke in a slow whisper against Harry's ear.

"All right."

"If ever again you wear a magical item, you will know what it is and everything that it is capable of doing. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

Severus released him and pushed him back slightly.

"Do not expect too much of me."

"I don't expect anything from you, sir."

"That is wise."

"May I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Do you find me attractive?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"I am in a relationship, Mr. Potter, and have been for years."

"Oh. Well, that's good, then. Isn't it? I'm happy for you, sir. I mean it. I meant it when I told you that if we couldn't be- well. I do want to be your friend, sir."

Snape glided very close to Harry again. So close that they were almost touching. Harry could feel his body heat and smell his spice and musk.

"What, precisely, would being your friend entail, Mr. Potter? As my friend, would you mind if I were to touch you like this?" Snape trailed the elegant fingers of his left hand down Harry's chest.

"Or like this?" Snapes fingers cupped his groin. Harry could not help pushing himself against Snape's hand.

"No sir, I wouldn't mind," Harry whispered breathlessly.

"Call me Severus. I have my hand on your cock, Harry. Surely that is worth some familiarity? Severus. Say it."

"No Severus, I don't mind."

Severus squeezed his hardening cock and then slid back over his bollocks. "I'll ask you again. What do you want, Harry?"

"Everything. Anything. I don't mind."

"No? Then perhaps I should do what ever I want to you. Of course you may stop me if you so choose."

"I don't want to stop you."

"We shall see."

Time seemed to slow down. Certain things blurred while Snape and Harry's own body came into sharp focus. The next thing Harry knew he was being lifted, one arm holding his back, one behind his knees. Snape pressed his mouth to Harry's, kissing him as he walked. It redefined Harry's idea of a kiss. It was hard and relentless, an assault on his senses, an attack on his mouth, a kiss starving to be returned. Harry did return it passionately. Somehow Snape got them into another room, the room with a bed, a bedroom. Everything here looked soft and white, the furniture, the sheets, the gauzy netting over the bed. The kiss broke as Severus set him down, spelled his clothes off, then spelled his own clothes off, and crushed Harry to the mattress with his body, kissing his mouth again, then his neck, biting him just hard enough to hurt, and sanding his stubbled face over Harry's tender skin.

Harry's hands entwined in Snape's greasy hair as Severus kissed and licked and nipped his way lower. Teeth scraped over Harry's ribs. A hot talented tongue lashed his hip bone making him squirm. Then Snape's mouth descended hungrily over his cock's head. Harry cried out. The pleasure, the need of it, was excrutiating. The thinking part of his brain had shut down completely. It was all touch- the sharpness of teeth contrasting the smoothness of tongue, a symphony of heat, pressure, and wetness, in all it's glorious variations. When Snape swallowed him down, Harry came bucking, bruising his pelvis on Snape's chin. Severus swallowed his come and licked him clean again.

"It would appear you truly do not mind."

Snape started to pull his body this was and that. Harry felt as puddled and boneless as a ragdoll as Snape positioned him. Snape bound his hands wordlessly and wandlessly to the headboard and removed his glasses. Suddenly Harry's vision cleared as did the thinking part of his mind. He took a good look at Severus. The man was ghostly pale and scarred nearly everywhere. He was lean but hard, all muscle and bone. His cock was long and thick, uncut and painfully erect. Harry thought he was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen.

"You got Voldemort's magic, didn't you?"

"Yes, at least part of it."

"That's why you disappeared. I'm sorry, Severus."

Severus carded fingers through Harry's hair.

"I was in magical flux, a danger to you and to anyone still alive there. Controlling it -has- taken time. If I frighten you-"

"You don't!"

"No, of course not. You have never the sense to be afraid of anything, have you?"

"Not true. You scared the life out of me when I was little. But I'm all grown up now. I trust you, Severus. I know you won't hurt me- well, not very much, anyway."

"I will bring you pain, Harry, no matter how hard I will try not to hurt you." Those dark eyes looked haunted. Harry knew that Severus wasn't talking about sex.

"I'm not afraid of pain. It's part of life."

"I am not worth it."

"You are to me."

"I am a very poor candidate for giving you what you want."

"How do you know what I want?"

"I do remember- the requisite softness, the fondness of expression, the fulfillment of emotion returned, every word, every deed betraying feeling and forethought. Knowing what you require does not make me capable of providing it."

"I don't want an act, Severus."

Snape looked furious suddenly.

"The point is that pale imitation is more than I have to offer."

"I don't believe that."

Snape studied him. Long fingers brushed his face then fell away. "Then you are destined for disappointment."

"I like you the way you are. I don't expect you to change. I wouldn't want you to change."

"I wish that were true."

"You are the one who won't give me any more Veritaserum."

The haunted look on Snape's face seemed to mutate into more familiar and more comforting annoyance. "Ridiculous child, perhaps you do deserve me."

"There see? Now we've got that all sorted."

Harry strained to lift himself trying kiss Severus. Severus lowered him down again onto the pillow and made his mouth available to Harry. This one was softer and sweeter that the others. Neither controlled it. They both just let it happen. It was not a means to an end. It was just a kiss.

Suddenly, Snape's entire body tensed. A second or two later Harry heard a barely audible pop. Severus cast a wordless silencing spell on Harry, who was wide eyed, looking over his shoulder. Severus turned to see Lucius Malfoy removing his gloves.

"Oh my! I see that I am interrupting something."

"Lucius. Not at all." Severus rolled off Harry and stood. "It is most kind of you to honour me with this visit." He motioned toward the bar. "Do make yourself at home."

Harry couldn't help but notice how comfortable both of them seemed with Severus' nudity, as well as his. Harry did not think he could be more uncomfortable unless the two of them decided to take turns sticking pins in him.

Lucius dropped his gloves on the table and set his walking stick against it. He poured himself a glass from a carafe of red wine.

"Careful, that is local." Severus said to Lucius though he was staring at Harry. His face was expressionless.

"It will make me appreciate home."

Harry decided to smile at Severus while Malfoy wasn't looking. If Severus noticed he did not respond.

Lucius took a sip, frowned slightly, and left the glass on the bar. He walked over to lean against Severus but was also staring at Harry.

"How can you stand Cairo, Severus? Such a filthy city. No decent wine apparently. I hope you do not mind that I arrived early. I broke my engagements tonight just because I missed you so."

"Not as often as I have missed you." Severus motioned to the bed, "See what I have caught." Obviously he was introducing the subject to the conversation because both were already staring at him.

"I am impressed."

"I thought I would give him to you. Harry Potter, the most powerful wizard alive when not silenced and magically bound to a bed. A virgin, still."

"No!"

"Oh yes. I have played with him a little but not enough to ruin my gift to you." Now Severus turned to Lucius, who glanced at him, then turned his attention back to Harry's body. "Not exactly a -gift- of course," Snape said pointedly.

Malfoy smirked. "Of course! Tell me what you want for him, Severus."

"My request or a very short story which would you prefer to hear, first?"

"You know how much I like stories."

"Dumbledore fucked with my will. Everything I had, everything, went to The-Brat-Who-Lived-To-Be-Bound-To-A-Bed."

Now Lucius did turn his stare to Severus, but looked as if he were scheming to do the same to someone else's will.

"How?"

"I wish I knew. When said brat slew the Dark Lord, I decided to die too, only to find that my funds had been diverted."

"Severus, you need money? It is yours! I can not bear to see you picking crumbs like some animal."

"Picking for crumbs, yes; but you can not deny the quality of some of the crumbs that I have collected." They both turned as one back to Harry. "Money, unfortunately, is not what I require. I wish to return to the wizarding world though not as a permanent guest of Azkaban. I am most heartened by your fine example. I need your power and your influence. I know that you are the only one who can help me, Lucius."

"I'd be most delighted to help you, Severus, even without such a lovely gift to give me- incentive. After all, you have always known how to return a favour."

Harry thought that was a really sneaky way of saying that Harry wasn't enough payment for Malfoy's help.

"To that end I have another small gift. Harry's heart sank somewhere underneath the bed when Severus removed the necklace Harry had given him and put his arms around Lucius, holding the necklace up so Lucius could look past the necklace, at Harry. Harry did not know what to think when Severus said, "I came across this here in Cairo. She was," Severus paused then lowered his voice, speaking hypnotically very close to Lucius' ear, "exquisite. She had the most remarkable neck. I wish you could have seen it; but of course, I could not let her continue, walking around wearing your necklace. Could I? It reminded me of you, immediately, your silver eyes, your golden hair, a snake holding all the power and heat of the sun. I can never repay all my debts to you, Lucius. I would not be the man I am today were it not for you."

Lucius looked really touched. He turned and stroked an index finger down Severus' nose.

"I know, Severus. No need to say it."

"May I put this on you?"

"Of course." Lucius turned back to Harry again holding his hair and then flicking it back once Severus was done.

"I hope you do not mind. I would rather like to watch as you unwrap your other present."

"I am at my best when performing for an audience."

"Do you need anything? Knives, toys, lubricant, aphrodisiacs?"

Lucius tapped his chin thoughtfully with the knuckle of his index finger

"Oh for his first time I think we are all set. Does he bite?"

"He has not so far. I have explained, in very small words, what will happen should he decide to begin."

Lucius strode purposefully to the side of the bed, put his wand down on the bedside table, and started to undress moving again to the foot of the bed where Harry could see him easily. He carelessly handed his clothes to Severus, who seemed quite happy to take them and hang them for him. Lucius' eyes never wandered from Harry.

As Lucius undressed, he could not help but wonder at how amusing life after the Dark Lord had become. Some men, lesser men, would blame this sort of good fortune on luck. Lucius knew it was the universe recognizing and rewarding Malfoy quality. He only had come to murder Severus, a pleasant enough reason for visiting in and of itself. Now, he got to despoil a virgin, acquire what promised to be a most memorable sex slave, and murder Severus. Life was sweet.

The boy looked eerily calm. Perhaps he was as brave as they say. Perhaps he was looking forward to this. Yes, that must be it! Until now, he had thought that Snape would do the honours. The boy was clever enough to realize that he was moving up in the world. If one is a pet, what could be better than being the pet of Lucius Malfoy? Lucius was nude now and rock hard. He crawled very slowly and cat-like onto the foot of the bed.

"Spread your legs for me."

The boy's eyes went wide, just the right amount of fear and pleading in them. After just a moment's hesitation, Harry spread his legs very slowly. Malfoy crawled up between them. The backs of Lucius' perfectly manicured fingernails swirled lightly across Harry's skin, making Harry's flesh crawl.

Lucius smiled turning to look at Severus who looked perfectly at ease. "He is exquisite, Severus." Then he turned his attention back to Harry. When he spoke his voice was soft, almost loving, but so cold.

"This will be painful. The first time must be, pet, for your sake." Lucius' nails slid idly down Harry's chest, over his now flaccid penis, up one thigh, down the other, as he spoke, "There will no preparation. I'm going to be quite merciless. There will be lots of blood. Perhaps we can save some of your blood on my handkerchief. You may start a scrapbook with it. Would you like that? Not that you will need one. First love will hurt more than you can possibly imagine. Oh, I know you are used to pain! I can assure you, you've never experienced pain like this before. You'll never forget tonight as long as you live. That might be quite a long time, if you are a very good boy and continue to do as you are told."

Lucius stroked his fingers down Harry's lips, catching and holding his bottom lip playfully, before letting it spring back into place. Harry wondered if he had shared that little gesture with his son, or if he saved that for the people he raped.

"Exquisite."

"You've used that word already, Lucius."

"Words fail me."

"Try, Nehebkau."

When Lucius started to struggle and choke, he looked toward his wand on the bedside table. Harry immediately wrapped his Quidditch thighs around Malfoy and held on with all his might. As Harry watched, the necklace kept constricting about Malfoy's neck. It did not stop. The unbreakable chain cut as it slid through flesh. Blood sprayed onto Harry's face. Severus grabbed Lucius by the hair. When he pulled, Harry let go. Severus tossed Lucius off the bed onto the floor. Severus released Harry's wrists and ended the Silencio spell.

"Gods! I just helped you murder Lucius Malfoy!"

"In your case it was clearly self-defense."

"In your case?"

"In my case it was long overdue. You realize he could not have left here without killing me? I am the only one remaining who witnessed the very worst of his crimes."

"You knew he was coming here!"

"Yes, I invited him. I am sorry, Harry. Lucius was supposed to arrive to meet with some gruesome death tomorrow night. He always was unreliable. Are you all right?"

"Yes. That! That was a protection charm?"

"Hmm. Protection from theft. The necklace was still cued to my magic still or never would have done what it did when I called it by name."

"Called it?"

"Yes- you have some blood on your lip," Severus said and used his thumb to wipe it away. Harry didn't bother to mention that they were both covered in blood. It was fairly obvious. "The snake embracing the sun is a traditional representation of Nehebkau." As soon as Severus said the name, they heard the sound of metal chain unwinding and hitting the mosaic floor tile with a clink.

"Severus, please don't say that name again."

"It was the name that Ancient Egyptians gave to the Snake Demon whom they believed to be their god of protection. Today we know that demons make haphazard protectors at best."

"I just love that you know all this stuff off the top of your head."

"Unlike some, I read and as a student did not spend all my time in class undressing my professors. This necklace does not call up the demon itself, you understand. That would involve the addition of a rather complicated set of Dark charms. In any case, it would be most inadvisable even though you could probably converse with the Snake Demon in Parseltongue, unlike the animated snake on the pendant which you could talk to forever so long as you never expect an answer back. The other protections guard against malaria, drowning, snake bite- and assassination, which is how I was aware Lucius would be arriving before he got here. It was not much of a warning, but better than nothing. Tell me- have you learned anything at all from this experience?"

"Is that why you killed him that way? Just to teach me a lesson?"

"I hoped, that since I am already nude, you might pay attention for once."

"Fine, I've learned to be suspicious of magical items. In the future I won't even touch one until I figure out everything that it can do."

Severus lifted Harry's chin so that their eyes met. When Severus spoke his voice was very soft.

"Do not forget. I would not like to have to decide what to do with your corpse."

Harry smiled and picked a bit of gore out of Severus' hair. For once, the man didn't sound like the man was issuing a threat- well, hard to tell, really. Then Harry looked down at the floor where Malfoy's corpse was still twitching.

"What -are- we going to do with him?"

"One of my contacts here, an American named Melvin, specializes in the creation and aging of mummies. He does excellent work and is most discreet. I am certain Lucius would have approved of a royal burial. -Harry, it appears that I have ended my previous relationship."

"That's good because I love you, Severus Snape. May we please take a shower now?"

-I might put another chapter on this one day but that's the end for now! All reviews welcome, yes even flames!


	5. Snakes and Ladders

Well I thought this story was finished, though I agree that the previous chapter ended rather abruptly. The other chapters of this story were written and posted in summer just prior to HBP. Then came HBP making this story AU. What the hey, said my muse, who is an extremely nasty creature though often quite wise. So here we are again dear readers. I hope you find this a worthy addition to my little story. In any case, my muse is certain, that in some other dimension where HBP does not exist, this is what really happened:

Snakes and Ladders

_Sometimes that coil we reach for is a snake. Sometimes that snake we fear is just a rope- _Old African proverb

Severus performed a cleaning spell on himself which got rid of the gore but seemed to do nothing for the greasiness of his hair. He pecked Harry's lips and told him that he would take care of Malfoy and the mess while Harry bathed. Harry was in no mood to argue. He showered Malfoy's pure and ancient blood down the drain, then filled the tub and settled in for a nice long soak. For some reason he couldn't seem to stop yawning. He had barely closed his eyes when Severus was shaking him awake.

"Have you no instinct for self-preservation? If you want to end it all, I will thank you not to do it in my bathtub!"

He pulled Harry bodily from the now very cold water and threw a thick cotton towel at him, which Harry caught easily.

"Oh gods Severus, I'm too tired for any more drama tonight. Look, I would have woke up before I drowned."

Severus took off the necklace and tossed it to Harry, too. "Wear it! Clearly you need it far more than I do." He spun on his heel and slammed the door behind him.

Harry spelled the catch to his magic, put it on, and followed Severus. The bedroom was spotless- literally. There was not a drop of blood nor any indication that Malfoy had ever visited. Harry followed the noise, drying himself half-heartedly along the way, to find Severus banging around in the kitchen.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something on which to vent my anger!"

"Will I do?"

Severus stopped his rummaging. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Harry, do you -wish- to drive me insane?"

"As Muggles say, I prefer driving long distances."

"Nehebkau!Nehebkau! -So. You really are capable of learning."

Harry smiled, walked over, and wrapped his arms around Severus. "Thanks for saying it twice though. I'm not going to drive you insane, Severus. This is going to be fun."

"Is it?"

"Mmmhmm."

Severus pulled him closer and buried his nose in Harry's wet hair.

"Do not fall asleep in bathtubs."

"From now on, when I'm tired I'll only shower. I promise."

"Are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it, I could really eat!"

"Fine. Get out of my kitchen so that I may poison you in peace."

After much convincing, which involved kissing and rubbing his still nude and slightly wet body on Severus, Harry got to help by slicing bread for their sandwiches. Their very late dinner commenced with pin-dropping quiet after a couple of Harry's failed attempts to bait Snape into further conversation.

Finally Harry took a sip of his wine and said, "I don't know what Malfoy was complaining about. I think this wine is excellent."

"You would."

"Of course I would! I don't know a thing about wines. I don't suppose you could afford some time to educate me?"

"I have already wasted nearly half of your life trying to do just that."

Harry raised his glass. "To Severus Snape, never a quitter." Harry grinned what he knew was his goofiest grin and drained his glass. He was delighted when Snape's mouth twitched slightly which was right around the corner from a genuine smile and the closest Harry had ever seen Snape come to one.

"What is it that you wish to know?"

"Well, what was that then, a chablis?"

Harry -was- having fun. He smiled around his sandwich when Severus finished rolling his eyes, poured Harry another glass of the truly horrible local stuff, and launched into a lecture on different types of wines, their characteristics and making. It wasn't exactly a conversation but was far better than listening to Snape's brooding silence.

Harry had helped clean up, performed a teeth-cleaning spell, and was crawling into bed, when he interrupted a highly scientific explanation of the fermentation process to say, "Wow, you sure do know a lot about wine! Now, why wasn't that red wine a chablis again?" Severus hit him with his pillow and Twilighted the room. Harry rolled over on top of him.

"Severus? I don't want to be a virgin forever. Do you think you could help me out with that? Please?"

A thumb brushed over his cheek and those bottomless black eyes bored into his very soul. Harry wondered what they saw there. Snape's voice spread like silk when he whispered, "Not tonight, Harry. Sleep now."

Harry wasn't sure if it were a spell or just a brilliant suggestion. Either way, he had no idea how late it was and felt completely knackered. He let Severus pull him down so that Harry's head was nestled under Snape's chin. Harry fell asleep in Snape's arms and slept hard.

When he awoke, far too much sunlight was streaming in through now bare windows. The second thing he noticed was that except for him, the bed was empty. Next, when Harry had sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he realized that the room held a lot less furniture than it had the night before. In fact, there was nothing in the room, apart from the bed and one small table. As soon as Harry crawled out of bed to investigate the table, the bed disappeared.

"Bastard."

Harry padded over to the table. His clothes had been cleaned and were neatly folded. His glasses and wand were placed atop his clothes. Next to the pile of clothing a pomegranate acted as a paperweight. Under it was a folded piece of parchment. Since Harry dreaded reading what ever was written there he dressed first. While he dressed, Harry tried hard to imagine something so horrible that even Severus Snape wouldn't say it to him in person. He failed miserably.

Harry could still see perfectly well. Thanks to Severus, and Voldemort's magic, he didn't know when or if he'd ever need to wear his glasses again. He put them in his pocket. When Harry could think of nothing else to do he rolled the pomegranate carefully aside so that at least the table would stay for a while and picked up the note.

_H, _

_Am unable to receive gifts at this time. Will find you six months from today. If you do not come to your senses will accept any you then wish to offer. _

_S._

Harry sat down on the tiled floor. 'Not tonight, Harry.' Bastard Slytherin! He read the note several more times. He glanced up at the pomegranate on the table, considering the Snape situation. Buggered off to Greece then, has he? If he thinks I'm just going to stalk him around the bloody globe-

No. That's not what Snape wants. That's what I want. What he wants is to give me six months of a chance to go off of him and find someone else. Noble bastard.

When Harry finally stood up again, he carefully folded the note and put it in his pocket. He briefly considered charming the word 'Bastard!' into the wood grain and spelling the table to kick Snape, if he ever came close to it again, in the shin or a bit higher up even. Instead he snatched the pomegranate like a snitch and watched the table disappear.

On his way out, he looked room to room. Each was as empty as the next. Harry found the door and walked through it. He realized that he was on the street across from Omar's Wand Repair near the Wizarding Bazaar, which made no sense to Harry because-

And when Harry spun around, the house was gone. Complete and total bastard. Well, I'll show him what he can do with his six months and a pomegranate!

Harry returned to Bill's to find him perusing the morning paper over a cup of tea.

"Morning, Harry!"

"Morning."

Harry poured himself a cup and fell into the chair across from Bill. Bill looked up from his paper.

"What's happened to your glasses?"

"Nothing. They're in my pocket."

Bill's concerned expression gave way to a knowing grin.

"Hard night?"

"Not really."

"Didn't find Snape by any chance? Did you?"

"I walked around the Wizarding Bazaar until late. I found a room." There, thought Harry, misleading but not at all untrue.

"Floo-called Melvin this morning. Apparently he's got some new project he's keen on, but says he'll be available in a couple of days. Can always ask someone else if you're in a hurry?"

"Doesn't matter, Bill. I'm leaving."

"Oh?" Bill tossed the paper aside and picked up his tea."Mind if I ask why the sudden change of heart?" He took a sip.

"Snape's not here."

"I see. Where you off to next, then?"

"Athens."

"Why ever not? Travel's good for the soul."

Harry looked down at the pomegranate he was holding in his hand under the table.

"Bill, do you know the story of Persephone?"

"Sort of. A real looker, so much so that Hades himself fancies her. So what does he do? He kidnaps her, whisks her off to the Underworld with him. Trouble is Persephone's mum goes mental. Can't do her job since she's out looking everywhere for Persephone. Being that her mum's Demeter, the goddess in charge of making everything grow, the whole earth dies out. Now that gets Zeus' attention. He sends Hermes to the Underworld to demand Persephone's return. Well now, old Hades- what a sneaky fuck he is. He pretends that he can't be arsed if Persephone leaves him. He just gives her a pomegranate before sending her on her merry way. Persephone, poor anorexic flower, eats some of it but can't finish the whole thing. Still, that wee bit she does eat binds her to Hades in the Underworld, but only for a part of every year, instead of the whole thing like Hades was hoping. When Persephone is with him in the Underworld, her mum does a nutter and goes on strike again. Those months of the year are what we mere mortals refer to as winter."

"That's pretty much what I thought. First day of winter is exactly six months from today."

"So it is. Any reason why you're asking after Miss Persephone?"

Harry held up the fruit. "Found one for breakfast. Made me think of her."

Bill grinned and took another sip of his tea. "Eve too, I'll bet. You certain he's not a vampire?"

"Who? Snape? Why?"

"Harry, mate, that's quite a love bite you're sporting under your new necklace."

Harry only smiled. He peeled away the leathery skin of his pomegranate and took a love bite of his own. Juicy red kernals exploded tartly on his tongue. Unlike that poor, anorexic Persephone, a little taste of The-Fruit-From-Hell was not nearly enough to satisfy Harry Potter. Unlike Persephone's soul-sister Eve, Harry wasn't about sharing. By all the gods, Harry hungered for Snape's whole sweet deal.

-That's the end, far as I can tell. P.S. I'm sorry I can't thank all my reviewers personally at this time, as I am using a friend's computer and am trying to hurry, but thank you all and I will be doing that soon.

-Thanks for reading!


End file.
